The aim of this study is to investigate the plasma metabolism of the human apolipoproteins in women during reproduction utilizing stable-isotope- containing amino acids as precursors. The data will allow, for the first time, the collection of direct information on the rae of synthesis of a series of apolipoproteins at the same time in a single individual.